Twins Oppose
Twins Oppose is Season 2, Episode 4 of Ren X. Previously.... "October 30th, 11:59:01 PM Speedy: why are we waiting for Halloween this late? Ren: it's me and Zon's tradition. Zon: yep. Speedy: that's kinda dumb, since this is you and Zon's first halloween together. Zon: so." .... "Ub: I need you guys to chase after your good copies. Evil Ancy: Easy. They're too nice to even fight. Evil Ren: Oh, I forgot about this alien pup. I'll name him T Crusher. T Crusher: (wags his tail as Evil Ren pets him) Evil Ren: I think he likes me. (smiles) Plot Ren: (holding a stick, then throws it) Come on X Pup! Go get the stick! X Pup: (gets the stick, then transforms into an eating alien) Ren: Whoa! Just like me! Speedy: You both were meant to be together. Ren: I should name this alien Chompion! Evil Ren: Hello, Ren. Ren: Is that...me? Speedy: what the? Chompion: (growls at T Crusher) Evil Ren: (stomps the ground twice) T Crusher: (transforms into MultiWorm and start spitting acid at X Pup) Ren: GGrrr (Transforms into ChamAlien) Evil ChamAlien: too slow! (punches Ren) ChamAlien: (wipes off a trickle of blood) Ow! Speedy: You're gonna pay! (runs after Evil Speedy) Evil Speedy: Ha! (runs) (all the heroes and evil heroes seperate) Speedy vs. Evil Speedy Speedy: (still running with Evil Speedy) SpeedStrictor! (Dashes into Evil Speedy, elbowing her) Evil Speedy: Gah! Speedy: SpeedSmash! (jumps on Evil Speedy and stomps on her really fast) Evil Speeedy: Grr! Speedy: Gateway! (spins, causing a tornado to hit Evil Speedy) I'm starting to hate this place...even more!!! Evil Speedy: (Speedy is distracted) Spindash! (dashes into Speedy, spinning, kicking her) Speedy: Grrr! (charges toward Evil Speedy) Evil Speedy: Grrr! (charges too) (they both collide, pressing both their hands against the other hand, fighting to overpower the other) Speedy: Why are you doing this!?! Evil Speedy: (shrugs) I dunno. Speedy: stop being sarcastic! Come on, we're both Speedys! You can tell me! Evil Speedy: We may both be Speedys. We may look the same, Eat the same, and even Talk with the same voice!!! But on the inside, you are nothing like me! You are so nice. When Hawt and Kewl were fighting, I didn't give a (curses). When Ren was in trouble, I simply killed the Good Sci. Speedy: (gasps) Grr. Shutup! You wouldn't like it if I killed Bad Sci! But no, I don't kill people out of anger. You're a freak! (curses all the most foul words). Stop being such a little girl! Evil Speedy: WHA DID YOU CALL ME!?! Speedy: li-ttle-girl! Evil Speedy: Why yo- Grr! (overpowers Speedy, kicks her in the stomach her hardest) Speedy: (alot of blood trickling out of her mouth) Uh.....You.... *I gotta get out* Evil Speedy: You have no skill, cus' you're nice. Speedy: (uses all the power left in her to run real fast) Evil Speedy: Hey!!!!!!!!! (runs after her) Speedy: Uh-oh! *Why won't she leave me alone!* Evil Speedy: (laughs) Ren and Zon vs. Evil Ren and Evil Zon Ren: I've fought and escaped Ub, fought a trio of villains, survived an accident from Ancy, but fighting myself !?! Zon: I feel you dude Evil Ren: Lemme see how you fight, Wenny Benny. Zon: What? Evil Zon: (laughs) Ren: RAA!!! (transforms into Gladus) Evil Gladus: Hi. Gladus: 0.0 what the!?! Evil Gladus: (runs to Gladus and possesses him) Gladus: *evil side* Yes! I'm in his body! *good side* Get...out....of...ME!!! (throws Evil Gladus to the ground, hurting him. Zon: (jumps and tackles Evil Zon) GGRRRR!!!GGGRRR!!!GGRRRR!!! Evil Zon: GGGRRRR!! (throws Zon off of him) Zon: Hehe (charges towards Evil Zon) Evil Gladus: (shoots ray at Gladus) Gladus: Ow! H-H-H-How you do dat! Evil Gladus: It's called OWSUMNESS!!! (shoots a bigger ray) Gladus: Ow! (tries to shoot a ray) Evil Gladus: Fail. Gladus: (shoots a ray at Evil Gladus) like a boss. Evil Yoponot: (races to Yopo and kicks him) (Ancy and Evil Ancy are trying to overpower each other) 2 hours later (Every Heroe is beat up) Ren: (breathing heavily) How...Can we beat them... Man I'm tough! Speedy: B**ch please! I could beat you easily! Yoponot: Speedy, I could outrun you easily. Denica: You'd have no chance, Yopo. Ancy: Denica, I'm immune to time. Mig: I could re-circuit you Ancy! Dr. Pepper: Soda beats electricity. Reg: I could drink all the soda In the world and be fine. Zon: Reg, I'm an older and more experienced Vulpimancer. Toon: Zon, you're only one animal. I'm 20,000!!! Ren: Toon, you have animals, I have aliens. WAIT!!! Since we can all beat each other, let's beat the Evil Versions of anyone we can beat! Speedy: Yah! Like Ren could beat Evil Toon, Toon could beat Evil Zon, and so forth! Zon: What are we waiting for, let's go! Speedy vs. Evil Ren Evil Ren: Oh look who it is! Goody-Goody Stupid Speedy! Speedy: Shut it, Evil Ren. (lashes out and kicks him) Evil Ren: (transforms to Rath) RRRRAAAATTTHH!!! LEMME TELL YO- Speedy: I've heard of that before! (lashes out and kicks him again) Rath: OW! LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' IVY BB. HANKKNOT!!!! Speedy: *I don't go around saying your real name!!!* -_- Rath: YOU DO NOT COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND KICK RATH BECAUSE YOU LASHED OUT OF NOWHERE AND KICKED RATH RATH DOESN'T LIKE YOU BEING MEAN TO RATH RATH DOESN'T LIKE YOUR ACTIONS!!!! RRAAA!! (charges towards Speedy, but misses) Speedy: (on the other side of the room) Over here! (starts spinning around Rath, confusing him) Rath: (trying to punch Speedy) STOP...MOVING!!! LEMME TELL YOU...IM CONFUSED!!! (transforms) Gladus: That's better! Hey Little Girl! Speedy: (gets mad) YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THAT WORD!!!! Gladus: true. Speedy: (attempt to hit Gladus, but goes through his body) Gladus: Intangibility, remember little girl? Speedy: INTANGIBILITY WON'T WORK ON FULL KINECELERANS! (transforms to Super Speedy and kicks him, making him fall, detransform, and break his arm) Evil Ren: (laying on the ground) ugh... Ren: (fighting Evil Toon) hello, Toon. Evil Toon: what do you want! (anger) Ren: oh, nothing. Evil Toon: I hate sarcasm! (turns into a T-Rex and charges towards Ren) Ren: what th- (Toon punches him) nice try, but that didn't hurt. T-Rexes have tiny arms. Evil Toon:grrr.. Ren: but don't worry. I'll make this fight fair. (transforms) Eatle (Ren X): You ready? Evil Toon: whatever (transforms into a venomous snake) Eatle: Come on, I'll let you hit me. (smiles) Evil Toon Snake: (charges towards Eatle and attempts to bite him) ssss!!! Eatle: (gets bitten) great, for starters. Evil Toon Snake: sssss!!! (slithers onto eatle and starts biting on Eatle's horn) Eatle: hey, stop it! (starts running around and crashing into things) Evil Toon Snake: (laughs) Eatle: now your making me mad! (grabs a piece of unknown material, and eats it) Strike 1. Evil Toon Snake: (keeps biting) Eatle: (eats more material) Strike 2. Evil Toon Snake: (bites harder) Eatle: (rips the ground and eats a water pipe) Strike 3! (shoots a lazer, detransforming Toon and knocking him unconsious. Evil Toon: ............. Toon: (Fighting Evil Zon) If I focus hard enough, I could become a Vulpimancer, too. Evil Zon: did I ask you? Toon: NoNoNo! Did I tell you to speak!?! Evil Zon: (jumps on Toon) Toon: Ew, doggie drool! (turns into a tiger) (Evil Zon and Toon get into an overpowering pose) Toon Tiger: (roars at Evil Zon) Evil Zon: ha! (roars even louder) Toon: you may roar loud, but nobody said you were stronger than me! (pushes Evil Zon) Evil Zon: I have the powers of all animals Toon: you can't fly or breathe underwater (shrugs) Evil Zon: again, nobody asked you. Toon: you wanna make this fun? then fight! Evil Zon: (jumps on Toon and starts punching him) Toon Cheetah: (runs away from Zon, rins back and dashes into him) can you do..that? Evil Zon: (mimics what Toon did) Toon Cheetah: Grrr! (transforms into a Lepoard) Toon Leapord: (jumps on Zon and elbows him) ha! Evil Zon: (mimics Toon) Toon Leapord: hmm, so you may have some of my alien moves. (detransforms) Evil Zon: positive! Toon: but I know something you can't do! (transforms into a yellow jacket, a type of wasp) Evil Zon: ha! Toon Wasp: Oh yah, then step on me! *This might hurt a little!* Evil Zon: Gladly! (steps on Toon) Toon: OOOWWW!!! Evil Zon: (laughs) Toon: wait for it..........................now!!! (a bunch of wasp come and start stinging Evil Zon) Zon: that's what you would do if we were in a fight!?! Toon: maybe. (detransforms) Evil Zon: stop it! (runs with the wasps following him) Only a few minutes later Ren: we beat them! Regular: (in a normal voice) Booyah. Zon: (jumps up as a victory dance) Ren: 0.0 I'm so exited! :D Ub: Back! (Everyone gasps, along with anger) All the Evil Copies: Dun, dun, DUN!!!! Ren: to be continued, obviously. -.- Trivia *Eatle is used for the first time *This episode clearly shows Toon's power. *This is like the only episode in a long time Ub wasn't amain villain, being replaced with a copy. Category:Episodes Category:Ren X-King Category:Ren X